


Up is Down

by helsinkibaby



Category: 21 Jump Street
Genre: F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-04
Updated: 2009-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doug's world isn't what it used to be.<br/>Spoilers for "Besieged."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up is Down

If trying to prove that one of the city’s most decorated, most revered policemen is a murderer isn’t enough, the only proof that Doug needs to know that black is now white and up is now down lies in where he is now, with the woman who’s lying in his arms. In a million years, he would never have expected to find himself here, in Judy’s bed, with Judy sound asleep in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. He’s never seen her in that light; she’s always been just one of the guys, a damn good cop, a pain in the ass sometimes, but one of his best friends. He’s never wanted more than that, never wanted this, but beer and mutual upset have brought them here, and he’s surprised to find that he doesn’t regret it.

OK, it’s not as if they’ve actually done anything to regret; Judy’s last minute attack of the heebie-jeebies saw to that. But lying here, staring down at her, he’s not so sure that matters.

In fact, he knows it doesn’t, because he knows that, no matter what he’ll tell her tomorrow, what kind of face he presents to her, things have changed between them, and for him at least, there’s no going back.

Sighing, he reaches up, brushes an errant curl back behind her ear. “You’re going to break my heart,” he whispers.

As if she’s heard him, she shifts, features contorting in a frown, and his heart stops for a moment, resuming nothing approaching its normal pattern when she doesn’t wake, just snuggles in closer against him, her breath raising goosebumps across his skin.

He should leave, he knows that. He should walk out of here and do his best to forget this, pretend it never happened.

Instead, he holds her tighter, waiting for the morning he hopes will never come.


End file.
